


Happy Birthday to You

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sebastidan, set Austria 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Austria wasn't the race Daniel wanted for his birthday.Luckily Sebastian's there to surprise him.Set Austrian GP 2018





	Happy Birthday to You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up last Sunday, but due to the WC, buying my first car (Audi A1) and party of a friend it's only up now.  
> Also a very happy birthday to my idol Sebastian freaking Vettel <3
> 
> Enjoy!

As Sebastian stood on the podium, his mind was far from celebrating. He glanced at Max who was having a hard time containing his happiness. Not that that was wrong in any sense. The youngman had driven an incredible race and deserved to be on the top step. Sebastian simply wished it was his teammate instead, who would have probably smiled throughout every anthem. It wasn’t meant to be unfortunately. Daniel had ended the race with a DNF. What a birthday gift…

Daniel had packed his bag and was about to leave his hotelroom when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn’t in the mood to answer. He had had to be at the RedBull party to support Max for the past few hours and that had soured his already bitter state of mind.  
As another knock sounded – this one more rushed – Daniel dragged himself to the door.  
“What?!” He demanded as he threw it open.   
A sole balloon in the shape of a pink heart was floating in front of his face with a letter and a single red rose attached to its cord. Daniel curiously took a hold of the cord and pulled it towards him. He untied the items. The sweet smell of the rose entered his nose causing a hint of a smile to form on his lips. He opened the letter, reading it carefully.

‘Dear Honey Badger  
I just wanted to tell you:  
Not every race needs to be won,  
Not every victory needs to be celebrated,  
Nothing in life, especially ours, is a matter of fact,  
But one thing is:  
You mean the world to me,  
You’re the love of my life,  
You’re too good for me,  
I would be lost without you,  
I love you.  
Sincerely  
Your boyfriend  
PS; happy birthday’

Daniel hadn’t noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks until a hand reached out to wipe them away.  
“I love you so bloody much.” He whispered, taking the hand in his as he knew exactly who it was. He placed it over his heart, before looking up. Sebastian grinned at him, eyes full of love.   
“I know. Now close the door. This wasn’t your only surprise.”

“Can I open them?” Daniel asked for what must have been the fourth time in two minutes. Sebastian chuckled before answering: “Yes.”  
Daniel blinked a few times as his eyes ajusted to the light.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Drivers and teammembers alike jumped upright as confetti was shot into the air. Daniel had to blink another few times before he realized where they were standing. The start/finish-straight in the middle of the night.   
“How?” He turned to Sebastian, unable to say anything else.   
“Dietrich and I still keep contact.” He shrugged, before placing a small kiss on his lips. “Now go celebrate!”   
Daniel smirked at him: “Thank you, Seb.” He reached out to take the blond’s hand. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“Fall into an abyss of despair and die.”  
Another laugh escaped the Aussie, before he was attacked from behind. “Are these two lovebirds done? We want to actually celebrate before we’ve to go to the airport.” Max – pretty much wasted already - yelled in Daniel’s ear as he swung his arms around his neck.  
“Yes! Come on Danny.” Another pair of limbs was flung around his neck. “Nico and I want to celebrate with you.” Carlos whined. “So let’s go!”  
Daniel was pulled into the mass by his fellow drivers, leaving Sebastian behind. Kimi and Charles noticed and walked toward him.  
“You planned this remarkably quick.” Kimi commented.  
Sebastian smirked taking the drink offered by Charles.  
“Everything for my Honey Badger.”


End file.
